fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nova Road Racers
__NOWYSIWYG__ Nova Road Racers is a community-led racing kart game with RPG elements. The project is meant to hold all kinds of content, whether it be original or from any other kind of medium. The project was spearheaded by Toroko for The V² and Nintendo Switch. The game features an class system, elemental strengths and weaknesses, and Spirits of various characters as equipment. At it's core though, it is still a racing game with tracks and characters being graded on four stats of Speed, Strength, Drift, and Boost. The game so far has been received well by editors and viewers alike. Rules for Editing *At this time, the only additions that can be added are classes, characters, items, tracks, spirits, and sponsors. Modes and equipment may be suggested in the comments. **All classes need to have stats that equalize to a neutral trade off, a description, and a name. **All characters need a total of 200 in stats as well as a starting blessed element. They also need a description and image. **All items need to have a description explaining their intended purpose and the rarity rates for each class. They also need a image. **All tracks need a image and description going over the course's obstacles and layout. **All spirits need a image, special ability, stats, class, and original racer. **All sponsors need a image and description going over the sponsor's effects and their rival company. It's okay if the rival isn't there for a while but it would be nice to have that there as soon as possible. *Every submission needs to reach a general quality standard- if it does not meet it, it will be flagged and removed if not improved. *Incomplete submissions may be removed if they are not worked on within two days. *The owner of this article is . If the rules are changed by anyone else, they are to be reverted. Documentation is available for most sections on the article. See "Characters" for how to work with the portrait code. There are additional information for editors for each section which tells you the vision for each section and the guidelines. Gameplay Basic Gameplay Nova Road Racers on it's surface appears to be very similar to Mario Kart or other kart racers, and includes mechanics such as drift and boost. Drifting allows you to swerve the cart to help make turns and increase your speed, while boosting determines your acceleration and how fast you go when you ride across boost pads or other boosting mechanics. Where Nova Road Racers stands out is it's RPG elements. Nova Road Racers allows you take on classes that can alter your gameplay, provides you with a health system, and introduces level and experience point mechanics. Racer Classes Racer Classes are a huge important part of Nova Road Racers and are a defining mechanic. Classes change how drift mechanics work on a per class basis- for instance, the Healer Class can heal by drifting and the Wizard class can restore mana by drifting- and alters the stats of a character further. All classes are available for all characters- and no character starts in a specific class, leaving it up to player's choice. If a class stat maximizes one character's stat, that stat becomes maxed out and any further penalty stat will not be taken into account. Same goes for character stats that become zeroed as a result of penalty stats- they cannot gain extra points when a stat hits zero. Classes also influence the vehicles that a character can ride as well as change their item pool to get a different set of items. While items can be shared between multiple classes, their percentage chance of showing up is different for each class. Battle Damage Each racer and their vehicle has 100 health and their defense against attacks depends largely on their strength stat, which also determines how powerful they are when they use items. While racers and their vehicles can shrug off even heavy attacks when at full health, it can cause them to spin out or need to re enter at a checkpoint if they take a hit too big for their health. As such, some classes focus on fighting or defending as it can sometimes be the key to victory as opposed to being a speedy kart. Evolved Racing As you race, you can slowly gain experience points to level up and gain gear points that you can allocate to your stats to try and make up for your weaknesses. These gear points can be turned on or off in races and your level will determine the kind of opponents you find yourself up against in online play. Modes Multiplayer Racing Multiplayer Racing is the free-play mode with up to 8 players, provided there at least four Nintendo Switch units (for 8 joycons). You can select any unlocked characters on any of the tracks of the cups unlocked and then race. There are options to go through multiple races on different tracks or race as teams. When selecting through this mode, you begin with the ruleset, track, and then characters. You can also switch items and the class system off if you want, but where's the fun in that? Tournament Cups Tournament Cups is basically the story mode for the game, allowing you to pick a character and level them up over the course of all the races in the game. You first complete tournament cups and then can go up against spirits who are imbued with special properties for additional challenges. While you can play this with friends, you cannot set up the conditions for each race. You can also collect treasures and quickly earn experience points to put into Gear Points for your character. Battle Arena Are you tired of being nice? Don't you want to go apeshit? In this mode, you are set in a arena fashioned after some of the tracks in the game and must quickly find items to use against your opponent to get their health down to zero so you can take a stock from them. You can set the amount of stocks they have and a handicap. Classes Characters Items Equipment Spirits Spirits come in two varieties although both have the same function and act more or less identically. You have your Support Spirits who puppeteer other racers with conditions and status effects slapped onto them to resemble their original works, and then Racer Spirits which are souped up, prime versions of the original racer character who have abilities similar to their source material. Support Spirits are found as part of revisiting old cups in Spirit Rally, while Racer Spirits are collected after defeating the Prime Challenge for each character on the roster. Support Spirits generally contain a bunch of generic special abilities whereas Racer Spirits are incredibly hard races against Spirits that play to characters strengths while also having a special ability unique to them. Racer Spirits can still be equipped like normal Support Spirits but the difference is only one Racer Spirit can be attached to a character at a time. Support Spirits Racer Spirits Sponsors Sponsors can only be signed up for in tournament cups, which do not give you real advantages in racing but rather aid in other ways, such as increasing SP Gain, aiding in finding certain kinds of equipment in treasure boxes, or increasing coin gain. The better you do under a sponsor, the better their stocks do and the better they can help you. Other company stocks will decrease if they are considered "rival" companies. When sponsored, you will have stickers placed over your vehicle of your sponsor. You can also invest in you sponsor through coins in the stock market to earn even more coins from doing well in races when you finally pull out your coins out. However, if you do poorly, so will your stocks. Tracks Milky Way Cup Andromeda Cup Banana Cup Nightmare Cup Miitopia Cup Grass Block Cup Labyrinth Labyrinthos Cup Gallery NovaRoadRacers.png|Nova Road Racers logo Update History Here is a complete overview of all the updates made to Nova Road Racers. As of writing, the game has had a total of 0 official updates. The update numbers are internal. The current version is Version 1.1.1. *'Version 1.0.0 (August 26th, 2019):' Game launch. *'Version 1.0.4 (August 27th, 2019‎):' The Bard class is added into the game. The Arbiter, Mei Hatsume, and Ronnie Anne Santiago are added as characters. Stand Arrow / Cheap Trick is added as an item. *'Version 1.1.1 (August 28th, 2019‎):' The Glitch Class is added into the game. Donkey Kong, Marina, Johnny Joestar, Slow Moe, Meta Knight, Edelgard, Beheeyem, Koopa Kid, Lewa, Phantom Zelda, Silver Zin, 2B, Layne Staley, Kick Buttowski, Nitros Oxide, Invader Zim, and Beach Mario are added as characters. The DK Barrel, Dominion Rod, and Little Green Men are added as items. Spirits are introduced in this update, featuring Thwomp, Madame Butterfly, Ancient Sleeping Magi of Life Giving, The Steward, Diddy Kong, Masazo Kinoto and Chiaotzu as raceable spirits. The Banana Cup, featuring four new tracks (Bramble Blast, Oil Drum Alley, Low-G Labyrinth, and Gang-Plank Galleon) has been added. Internal data for Racer Spirits and a character named Threeten has been found in the data files. Numerous bug fixes and improvements to the UI have been added. Polls What is your evaluation of this community project so far? Great! Good! Okay! Mediocre! Bad! For editors, do you find adding content to be overtly difficult? I do not find it overtly difficult and rather easy. I do not find it overtly difficult but not easy. I think it's fine. I have some problems with editing the page. I cannot edit the page because I find it too confusing to try and figure out. Should vehicles be added into the game? I think they should be, I have a lot of ideas for vehicles. I think they should be, but I don't have a lot of ideas for them. Maybe later down the line. I don't really care. No. Should a template be created for the elemental "shields" for characters and spirits or are the images generally straight forward enough? A template should be created. I'm fine with how things are currently. Trivia *Nova Road Racers was created as a successor to B.O.K.O and Boss Battles, this time taking on the kart racing genre. *Credits: ** for creating the class stat tables. *Spirits were added to show the systems of the gameplay in action. As so much of this game is about customizing racers and their loadout, the creator saw it best fit to implement a similar system from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate to show the interactions classes, racers, and items have in the game. Category:Umbrella Games Category:Kart Racing Games Category:Racing Games Category:Joint Projects Category:Community Projects Category:V2 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games